I Dare You!
by princessbinas
Summary: This is the show where we make the cast do stupid, pointless, embarrassing things! Go ahead embarrass the characters. Make them do something that will make you laugh! By your host Princessbinas A.K.A Sailor Solar System. Teen to be safe. Note: You may add your suggestions for segments in the review areas or PM me. NO LONGER UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Episode 1

Sailor Solar System: Hello and welcome to I Dare You! I am reviving the old I Dare You that was on the Nick site. So give it up for our cast!

Sokka: Great! Back in the show.

Aang: Hopefully it isn't as bad this time.

Katara: I hope so.

Zuko: What else do I need? A bird to poop on me?

Toph: This better have better payment cause the Cabbage Merchant paid us in crayons!

Sailor Solar System: You get paid in Urinal Cakes.

Everyone except Sokka: WHAT?! EWWWWWW!

Sokka: Can I eat them?

Sailor Solar System: It looks like Sokka is daring himself to eat 5 Urinal Cakes! Aang go get them from the men's bathroom.

Aang: Okay... *Cringes and goes get them from the urinals and gives them to Sokka*

Sokka: *Starts eating them and finishes in 5 minutes*

Everyone but Sokka: EWWWWWW!

Zuko: *snickers* If Sokka was gross enough to eat those then I dare him to wash HIS HANDS in a URINAL!

Sokka: Okay. *Washes hands in a urinal*

Everyone but Sokka: EWWWWW!

Aang: Leave it to Sokka to embarrass himself.

Sailor Solar System:: That's the end of this episode! Please leave suggestions and review!


	2. Episode 2

Sailor Solar System: Welcome back to I Dare You! Today we have a Dare from Sailor Moon.

Aang: Please let it not be me!

Sailor Solar System: It's for Aang. :P

Aang: Darn it!

Sokka: Good luck buddy! *snickers*

Sailor Solar System: The dare is to Fartbend on Ozai while he sleeps.

Toph: Why do I feel disturbed and glad at the same time? O.O

Katara: The dirt bag deserves it.

Zuko: At least it's not twords me!

Sokka: Okay that will just make Ozai mad.

Sailor Solar System: Bring in Ozai! *Ozai comes in NOT happy*

Toph: Here it comes! XD *Aang Fartbends on Ozai. Everyone laughs at Ozai*

Sailor Solar System: Now we are going to close out before Ozai kills me! *Runs from Ozai*


	3. Episode 3

Sailor Solar System: Welcome back to I Dare You!

Sokka: *Laughs*

Sailor Solar System: What's so funny?

Sokka: Just read one of the dares for today and Zuko your not going to like it! *Continues to laugh*

Zuko: Let me see that! *Reads it* This isn't for me you moron! It's for you! *Storms off*

Sokka: Aw man! That means I have to do... *Gulp* It?

Sailor Solar System: Yes.

Sokka: Okay fine. *Leaves to grab the portal*

Sailor Solar System: We are having a special guest come here to help us. He is good with this kind of stuff. *Smirks* *The portal opens up and a blonde haired boy at the age of 12 comes out in and over dose of 'kill me' orange on his jump suit*

?: What's up everyone!? *Everyone stares in shock of the world's most dangerous prankster*

Aang: Is that who I think it is?

Sailor Solar System: Yep.

Zuko: Oh no, not Naruto again! He once found away to come to the Fire Nation and VANDALIZED the palace with... Ugh! You don't want to know. Besides you would just want wish you could unsee it.

Naruto: Are you talking about the painting of naked ladies that I drew on the palace? *With that one sentence Sokka faints and everyone else except for Sokka and Sailor Solar System, runs away*

Sailor Solar System: Okay. That doesn't need to be mentioned!

Naruto: So what is Sokka's dare? *Sailor Solar System whispers into Naruto's ear, and a foxy grin appears and breaks out into laughter* Oh he would be mad at me for weeks! Okay wait for him to wake up! *Sokka wakes up* Hey slumber butt! Watch this! Cutie Jutsu! *A puff of smoke forms around Naruto*

Sokka: Please someone open a window! It's stuffy... in... here? Hello... *Sokka falls for the NAKED female version of Naruto* Your pretty... *Sokka faints and gets a nose bleed*

Naruko: Works every time! *Laughs*

Sailor Solar System: You might want to change back cause we do have some perverted viewers...

Naruko: Okay.

Sailor Solar System: And that's it for I Dare You! The dare said that Sokka would have to watch Naruto use that Jutsu! Oh his reaction sure was priceless! Well see ya next time!


	4. Episode 4

Sailor Solar System: Welcome back to I Dare You! We got a very interesting set of dares tonight. Both from CactusJuiceLoopy!

Everyone but Sailor Solar System: Please let it not be me!

Sailor Solar System: The first on is for Katara and Aang. It's not embarrassing so stop trying to escape. It's emotional.

Toph: What is it then? I am just lucky I don;t have any dares yet! *does a huge bragging grin*

Sailor Solar System: The dare is to confess your relationship with Aang to your dad.

Katara: That shouldn't be hard.

Sailor Solar System: He would be very much like Sokka when he hears it. *grins mischievously*

Zuko, Suki, Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara: You didn't...

Sailor Solar System: Oh I did! I put him on cactus juice! It's so he won't endanger your relationship.

**(AN: I am a Kataanger so stop chewing your underwear thinking I am a Zutara. Why would I go for that ship? It makes no sense to me. It's like placing a rabbit with a lion in the same room hoping for love making and end up with the rabbit in the lion's stomach.)**

Sokka: This should be funny! *Chuckles* *Zuko blasts a fireball at Sokka setting his wolf tail on fire* *Sokka wears a very sour face* Why did you feel the need to do that?

Zuko: Because you where laughing at the fact you don't even know what your dad will do on it! What if he attacks!? Then would have a problem!

Sokka: Oh right...

Sailor Solar System: Bring Hakoda in! And don't let him near the arsenal! *Everyone stares at her* What? What if we are doing a reenactment of some sort? We will need it then! *Katara's dad comes in looking clueless*

Hakoda: How did I get underwater? *Sokka giggles* I don;t feel my underwear...

Sailor Solar System: Don't! Katara want to talk to you...

Katara: Me and Aang are in... love... And... We wanted to let you know.

Hakoda: Are you talking about the Sea Prune behind you?

Katara: That's Aang and he is not a Sea Prune... *Aang sticks out his tongue and cringes* *Hakoda starts running into the arsenal and tears it apart.

Sailor Solar System: Our next dare is a battle between Sokka and Suki! Requested by CactusJuiceLoopy! Now excuse me. I got to stop Hakoda before he finds the chain saw! Aw man! He has it! Got to go get it from him! Wish me luck!

Sokka: I hope I can beat her this time.

Zuko: She dropped the card and it said you had to wear the Kyoshi Warrior's uniform...

Sokka: Let me see that! *Snatches it* *Starts reading he is shocked then embarrassed* You weren't lying... I will go change.

Toph: And your hearing that from the guy who eats Urinal Cakes! *Sokka walks out in a dress and make up* *Everyone starts laughing*

Aang: Hey Sokka! Nice dress! *Laughs*

Sokka: I will show you a dress...

Suki: Hope you remember your training...

Sokka and Suki start. Sokka tries to knock Suki off balance, and well, gets a rope tied around his left foot and left hand and starts hopping around until he falls over.

Suki: It looks like you haven't been training... Your going back to school now Sokka! *Laughs* *Sokka blushes with puppy dog eyes*

Sailor Solar System: Finally got Hakoda to settle down. Let's say he is taking a nap. Well this has been an eventful I Dare You! Please leave suggestions and I look forward hearing from you guys! Good night!


	5. Episode 5

Sailor Solar System: Welcome back to I Dare You! We got a dare from LedFeynman that Sokka is going to pee his pants to.

Sokka: It's not...

Sailor Solar System: Sokka has to date Azula!

Sokka: WHAT?! I am not dating that crazy Firebender! She tried to kill me! And I am already with Suki! Please make an exception!

Sailor Solar System: Sorry I can't. Just get it over with. Azula would be gagged and tied up so she doesn't kill you.

Later...

Sokka: ... And that is how I meet Aang.

Azula: *Mutters something and looks angry. She burns through her bindings and gag.*

Sailor Solar System: Uh oh. Let's stop right there for now. This has been I Dare You! Now excuse me, I have to take Azula back to the Mental Hospital.


	6. Episode 6

Sailor Solar System: Sorry I have been away. I kinda got distracted. But I am back! We got two new dares from Yue and Melon Lord. Yue's dare is for Zuko. He/She dares him to say the Ocean Spirit is better and he doesn't see the need for a moon spirit. Then put him in an isolation chamber with only him, Sokka, and Yue. Sokka and Yue has permission to beat him up. Zuko can only use a toothpick for defense.

Zuko: Darn it! That isn't fair! I am not doing it.

Sailor Solar System: Pay checks...

Zuko: Fine! Yue. The moon spirit isn't needed and the ocean spirit is better.

Later in an isolated room...

Sailor Solar System: Here's a bazooka Sokka... You may keep it.

Sokka: Ya!

Zuko tries avoiding Yue and Sokka's attacks but fails miserably.

Sailor Solar System: MEDIC! Next we have the Melon Lords how dares Toph to have scream off with her actor.

Toph: Sweetness!

Actor Toph: AHHHHHHH!

Toph: Is that all you got you over grown elephant?! Here's one! **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Actor Toph faints from Toph's scream.

Sailor Solar System: And there you have it! Here's your paychecks.

Aang: Wait this is underwear! It smells terribly!

Sailor Solar System: That's cause I stole Dash's underwear... *Gets an impish smile*

Dash: You what?! *Dash starts beating up Sailor Solar System*

Sailor Solar System: If you need me I will be in the hospital... *Faints* *The medic carries her away*


	7. Episode 7

Sailor Solar System: A friend of mine finally gave me a dare! Really what's with not sending me dares? Any how, my friend has a dare for Zuko. She told me to have him in a shark tank with pies to defend himself with. Oh and did I mention there is a shark in it? And yes I recovered from Dash's little pounding. I think he hates me. Oh well!

*Zuko goes wide eyed and tries to hide.*

Sailor Solar System: Oh no you don't! *Grabs Zuko and tosses him into a shark tank, there is hundreds of Coconut Creme Pies at the bottom. Zuko starts fending for himself with the pies. The shark bites Zuko's pants off.*

Sokka: We didn't need to see that!

Aang: Agreed. *Covers eyes*

*Katara shields herself*

*Toph shrugs*

*Zuko comes out of the tank half naked*

Zuko: This better be worth it!

Sailor Solar System: It is. Here. *Sailor Solar System hands the paycheck*

*Zuko opens it and mutant rabid hot dogs that are glowing start coming out and chases Zuko who is send Fireblasts at them.

Zuko: What's the big idea?! These things shouldn't be alive!

Sailor Solar System: I'm toast... Bye everyone and please don't tell anyone I stole those hot dogs!


	8. Episode 8

Sailor Solar System: Welcome to I Dare You! We have a dare from it makes sense in context. She/he dares Toph to do her own make up!

Toph: Oh I am not doing make up! Sugar Queen still owes me from the last time!

Sailor Solar System: Pay checks...

Toph: FINE! Bring in the crumby make up!

*Zuko hands her the make up.*

Toph starts doing her make up. She scribbles eyeliner on her cheeks, uses lipstick which gives the clown effect, she coughs when using the blush, and splashes her face with glitter. When she is done she looks like she stepped out of the wild. Everyone tries not to laugh.

Toph: It's that bad is it?

Sokka: It is.

Everyone: SOKKA!

Sailor Solar System: That's it for I dare you and here is your pay cheek Toph.

Toph opens it and is chased by the same weenies that Zuko was chased by in the last episode.


	9. Episode 9

Sailor Solar System: Welcome back to I Dare You! Now this is going to be rich!

Toph: If it involves me doing my own make up again forget it!

Sailor Solar System: Actually you get to do Sokka and Suki's Kyoshi make up.

Toph: How am I suppose to know what it looks like?! I'M BLIND!

Sailor Solar System: Just guess okay.

Toph: Fine!

*Toph Earthbends the two in front of her.*

Sokka: A little warning next time!?

Suki: Yea! We were... uhhhh...

Sailor Solar System: Making out?

Sokka and Suki: NO! It's a Fake out Make out!

Sailor Solar System: Whatever... Toph is doing your make up...

*Suki and Sokka's eyes widen*

Sokka: You can't be serious. Are you?

Sailor Solar System: Is this a 'I'm not serious' face?

Sokka: *Gulps* No...

Sailor Solar System: Do their make up.

Toph: With pleasure... *Toph smirks*

*Sokka and Suki gulp.*

Hours later...

Sokka has an upside down clown face and Suki looks like a kindergartner had scribbled all over her face.

Sokka: I'm never letting Toph do my make up again!

Suki: Agreed...

Sailor Solar System: There you have it! See you next time on I Dare You! Send a PM or a Review if you want a to share an idea for a dare! See ya all soon! And here's your paychecks...

*The three open them and green goo blasts out of Sokka's the other two have urinal cakes*

?: BEWARE!

Sailor Solar System: Will you get out of here?! And why do you have Sokka's pay check?

Toph: Face it these aren't pay checks, their urinal cakes!

?: BEWARE I'M THE BOX GHOST!

Sailor Solar System: *Rolls eyes* Do I have to get a pipe and smack you with it? See you guys later and now time for me to go make a call...


	10. Episode 10

Sailor Solar System: Welcome back to I Dare You! It's time for Zuko to face a very crazy fan.

Zuko: *Spit takes* What now?!

Sailor Solar System: Bring in the rabid fan girl!

*A girl in a straight jacket is revealed which makes Zuko want to say' get my brown pants'*

*The fan girl is released from the jacket and starts attacking Zuko with random weapons/objects ranging from Sokka's Boomerang and Toph's headband to a strange looking boomerang that has a logo {Who ever can guess that boomerang can have their own personal character in the next I Dare You episode} and a bat with the same logo {Guess this and you can submit another character for the next episode} Zuko gets hit in the head the the odd looking boomerang flies off and another 'ouch' is heard.*

Sailor Solar System: Okay, who broke the inner fourth wall?

Zuko: The crazy fan girl did!

Fan girl: Your just so hot! Will you marry me?! *punches Zuko*

Zuko: I already have a girl friend and her name is Mai! *Starts getting hit in unspeakable places*

Sailor Solar System: Ooooooooo! That has to hurt! See you next time on I Dare You! Now excuse me now I have to run form some Firebender who is now trying to kill me! *Runs from Zuko*


	11. Episode 11

*A woman with short purple hair and a black cloak enters and has a heaping pile of dares {Reid}*

Sailor Solar System: Thank you. Woah! This is a lot of dares... Wait a minute. What have I said about rolling the camera too early?! *Shuts camera off*

_Five minutes later..._

{Due to the number of Dares, some are not going to played}

Sailor Solar System: Welcome to I Dare You! The show were things never make sense! We have a heaping pile of Dares so let's hop to it!

*The woman from earlier sits in a seat in the front smirking*

Sailor Solar System: As you can see we have a guest here to watch {Reid Phantom was the first to answer correctly the trivial last episode and won} the dare kick off. Okay first dare, Sokka must give Toph a foot rub.

Sokka and Toph: WHAT?!

Toph: I am not letting Snoozles touch my feet!

Sokka: I heard the last person to touch them got sent to the hospital!

Sailor Solar System: Pay checks...

Toph: No!

*Five minutes later...*

*Toph is gagged and tied up to a chair with Sokka giving the foot rub. Toph is squirming. Once Toph manages to get out, Sokka is launched and lands on the guy who got hit with the old looking boomerang last chapter {will be ? until I feel like revealing}*

?: Ouch!

Sokka: Sorry! Toph launched me!

?: Since when do people fall out of the sky?

Sokka: Yea whatever.

Toph: Get down here Snoozles and bring your clueless friend with you!

?: I'M NOT CLUELESS!

Sailor Solar System: Next on our dare, Katara will have a belch off with Suki.

Reid: *Under breath* This should be interesting...

Katara and Suki: No way!

Katara: Let Sokka handle the belch offs.

Sokka: Sorry Katara but me and my new friend are talking about you!

Katara: SOKKA! *Waterbends and freezes Sokka to the ceiling with his new friend* Don't ever do that again!

Sokka and ?: WOMAN!

*Katara growls*

Katara: Do you want me to freeze your mouths shut?

*The two boys shake their heads*

Sailor Solar System: Just do the dare.

Katara and Suki: Fine...

*Suki drinks some soda that Sailor Solar System give her and does a standard burp*

*Katara bends her soda enough and drinks it, she then bends it inside her stomach and makes a bigger burp*

Sokka and ?: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

Sokka: She Waterbended her *gulp* insides!

?: Nasty! I rather eat the animated food that I saw some girl being chased by!

Sailor Solar System: Our next dare is For Aang to have nothing but cactus juice.

Sokka: Can he share with me and my friend?

Sailor Solar System: Fine! Get the cactus juice truck!

*A truck that reads Cactus Juice Inc. rolls in*

Sailor Solar System: Lock the three of them in there!

*Sokka, Aang, and Sokka's friend are thrown in*

*A week later they come out*

Sokka: Hello Suki... *Looks at ?*

?: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!

Aang: Your friend has two heads.

*Reid disappears in a puff of smoke smirking*

Sokka: Where did the dark lady go?

Sailor Solar System: That's it for I Dare You! I am not sure how he {Sokka's friend} got here but he might stick around as our personal butt monkey! {As in fall victim of the dare if it goes horribly wrong}


	12. Episode 12

**Bina:** Hello everyone. After a long absence. I got one dare that was too tempting... :D I have changed the formatting and it should be better now.

* * *

The camera shifts to the studio. Bina was looking through several dares.

"No. Oh not in million years! Gross! No!", Bina said tossing away dares.

Bina had recently quit the guise of Sailor Solar System and opted for a more casual name. Her own nickname. She had taken a long vacation. Why? She hasn't gotten one in eons... Well not literally but you get the point.

"Dare Sokka to eat the last of Choji's meat... Oh that one is gonna have a nice plus on the humor meter!", Bina said laughing.

* * *

_In the game show room..._

"Now for our host... BINA!"

Bina: Thank you everyone. It's great to be back. Now let's bring in our stunt actor, SOKKA!

Sokka comes on stage looking scared.

Sokka: I thought you quit!

Bina: I did because no one bothered to give me any ideas you idiot!

Bina Gibbs Slaps Sokka so hard that he falls to the floor.

Sokka: Ow!

Bina crosses her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Bina: Besides, for once you get an actual dare that you may actually like. Bring it in girls...

Some small children bring in a fancy plate. They lift the lid to reveal meat.

Bina: Someone dared you to eat that piece of meat.

Sokka drools out of control and starts eating it.

Sokka: It's sooo tasty! Your the best Bina!

* * *

_In Team Avatar's hotel..._

"Wow. Sokka actually gets one dare he likes.", Katara said.

"Who knew she could give dares that we may like!", Aang said wondering if he would get a good dare.

"He better not make himself sick...", Zuko said in disgust of how Sokka was eating.

* * *

Bina: *_Whispering_* Okay now go tell him what happened...

The girl nods and runs off to get the ? person.

?: _HE ATE WHAT_?! _HE WILL DIEEEE_! ! !_ HUMAN BOULDER_!

Choji rolls over Sokka, flattening him into the ground. Choji returns to normal and starts punching Sokka while sitting on the poor water tribe 'warrior'.

Choji: That's what you get for eating my meat...

Sokka gets up and glares at Bina.

Sokka: YOU TRICKED ME BINA!

Bina: Bye for now everyone! Send me in some dares, and then I will see if they are camera worthy!

* * *

"I didn't see that one coming...", Aang said.

Suki looked on in worry. Zuko face palmed.

"Should have known... Bina... You are worse than my sister!", Zuko said.


	13. Episode 13

The screen panned to the Gaang. They sat in the movie theater watching the worst movie of all time, the movie version of themselves. Binas was no where be found. her seat had a note that said 'Not here because this movie was a horrid from it's trailer'.

'_Why did she have to abandon us in the movie theater?!_', Zuko thought.

* * *

*Flashback*

Binas: Okay! Here's the dare of the day! Let's see...

Binas gulped and looked in horror.

Binas: I'm totally not gonna take part in this one... Here Zuko, you get a day and host the show for the day! Bye!

Binas runs away from the set.

Zuko: Watch The Last Airbender Movie... It better be better than the Amber Island's version.

*Flashback over*

* * *

Boy Zuko was wrong... The movies was WORSE!

* * *

Binas: Now lets have our stars review the movie.

Zuko: That... wasn't a good movie.

Aang: I'll say that twice.

Katara: No kidding.

Suki: Horrible.

Toph: You said it. And I couldn't even feel the actors!

Sokka: The effects were trash! I feel sorry for all benders...


End file.
